


Burnt Breakfast Isn't The End Of The World.

by LittleMissBacon



Series: Tales of Vintage Girlfriends (The Cartinelli Collection) [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie ruined breakfast, F/F, Fluff, Peggy is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics from prompts I receive on my Agent Carter/Cartinelli blog (PeggylovesAngie.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Breakfast Isn't The End Of The World.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Angie tries to make breakfast for Peggy but fails miserably. Peggy finds it amusing.” (dreadfuldevice)

After a wonderful night of kisses, cuddles, and adventurous touches, Peggy woke up to an interesting smell. At first in the haze of sleep, it didn’t smell so bad. But then it hit her, causing her to sit up in bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked over to the kitchenette where Angie was running around like a headless chicken.

"Angie? What on Earth are you doing?" Peggy asked as she stood, stretching.

"Peg! Crap, don’t worry, just go back to sleep or take a shower, I’ll take care of it!" Angie said breathlessly as she stamped out the fire that burnt the food she was cooking in the pan.

Peggy walked over to where Angie was waving off smoke and gently grabbed her flailing arms. Thankfully the fire had been put out, so Peggy was safe to wrap her arms around her girlfriend.

"Were you trying to make me breakfast, darling?" The Agent asked, lips pressed against the soft skin of Angie’s neck.

Angie sighed and slumped back into Peggy’s arms, “Yeah, it didn’t really turn out so great though. I was trying to make some scrambled eggs. Usually I’m not such a klutz in the kitchen but I dunno what happened.”

"Mm, not to worry. It’s the thought that counts," Peggy smiled as she trailed light kisses up the waitress’ neck, "I do love the image of you in a cute little apron and scuttling about the kitchen for me though. I find that I quite like it, actually. You know what that uniform of yours does to me."

"If you keep that up, English, I just might try making breakfast and ruining it more often," Angie muttered, her mind almost completely distracted by Peggy’s talented lips.


End file.
